Fire Emblem Cross: Demon of War
by NortonoftheEasternWinds
Summary: When Spartan B312 chose to stay behind, he was suddenly whisked away by an unknown force and sent to the Fire Emblem lands to assist in the war, but will this battle-hardened soldier be able to adjust to their rules of engagement, and more importantly, keep himself from falling ito darkness? Not a Yaoi, contains Hetero pairings


Six's name is Jan

Incorporating the PIP-BOY system from Fallout

Armor is UA/COUNTERASSAULT, MK. V [B] UA/CNM, UA/MULTITHREAT, FJ/PARA, TACTICAL/HARDCASE, Basic Visor color, Steel Color

On the planet Reach the UNSC was on the verge of defeat, the entire planet was under siege from a massive fleet of ships that had already destroyed more than 90% of any human settlement on the planet's surface. In a last ditch effort to preserve humanities survival, the UNSC called upon the SPARTAN Project to help defend the planet. However the chances of survival were still zero to none due to the fact no allied UNSC ships would arrive at Reach in time; this meant that Reach would fall. Realizing this, the UNSC stationed on Reach ordered for a mass evacuation of all cities and towns on Reach, however this was ineffective due to the fact Reach lacked the necessary transportation for a massive duty such as this. Another was that the UNSC's military had been completely exhausted, leaving only small amounts of troops scattered all across Reach. In addition to this was that many SPARTANs had been overwhelmed and killed by the sheer power of the Covenant offensive and as a result not many were alive.

Except for one…

B312 or Noble 6 of Noble Team survived countless conflicts before joining Noble Squad and had been renowned as a master killer due to his talents on the field. Prior to his transfer, he participated in assaults, raids, even quelling rebels and assassination on his own; this gave him a nickname by all his allies as a "Lone Wolf". Once he was transferred from his old life however it all changed, he bonded with his new team and despite his cold nature he felt more human than before. Never had Six ever felt anything remotely the same as the comradeship he felt in Noble Squad.

Those days were over however…

As with all SPARTANs stationed on Reach, his entire squad had been eliminated and now he was the only one left to defend his home and resting place. He did not fear death, he welcomed it but not without a fight, now standing at Rally Point Omega he prepared to face his destiny and join his fallen comrades in the afterlife. This would be the last howl of the lone wolf. This fight for Reach would be his last.

However, fate has other plans…

"Die you Motherfuckers!" Six yelled firing his MA37 at the advancing Covenant forces.

Noble Six was at Rally Point Omega fighting with every last breath that he breathed. The Covenant was advancing on his position, ready to kill anything that stood in their way. Six however wasn't fazed in the slightest, and kept mowing down any foolish Covenant who got in his line of fire, and while he was striking fear into the lesser Covenant the more menacing members continued their advance upon him. This was not a battle he could win and he knew it but he would never, ever let the Covenant come to take his head without a fight.

_'You Bastards, you think I'll just let you come here, kill my squad, our people, and just lie down and die, hell no, if I'm going to die I'm taking a few of you assholes with me'_, Six thought seething with rage.

Running out of ammo for his MA37, he threw it away for an energy sword he found and charged out into the fray.

Six, filled with rage was cutting down all who stood in his path leaving a trail of blood and guts behind him. This is what he wanted, to get revenge, make them feel his pain and the entire Covenant would know what it means to face a true demon. Six's rampage continued until he ran out of power for the energy sward and switched to his shotgun, a parting gift from Emile, blasting his way through the Covenant horde, he continued to blast and smash the skulls of the poor soldiers who got in his ways. However constant plasma fire had crippled his shields and he was being blasted every moment. The pain was unbearable and finally he fell to the ground, out of time and out of luck, but still unwilling to die without a fight.

_'So this is it, huh, hold on team I'm coming to join you, for good'_, Six thought morosely.

As the Elites had begun to overcome him, he heard a soft melodious voice ring through his mind.

"**_Do you really wish to die_**_?_" it asked him

Shaking it off he merely continued to struggle and smash the Elites that tried to take his head. Then the voice spoke once more.

"**_I ask again do you really wish to die_**", it spoke more stern than before

For once in his life he decided to give into what he thought was his inner conscience or insanity and respond.

"What is it to you?" he responded to the voice.

"**_I only think that your services would be more useful in another time_**", the voice told him.

"That's what I'm waiting for, unless you can save me from my "predicament" I don't think you, whoever you are can convince me otherwise", he responded while looking at the Elite that had his dagger out ready to stab him.

"**_Then it is settled_**", it proclaimed.

Then without a warning, a bright light engulfed Six and everything went black…

Six came to his senses.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself; getting up he instantly concluded that he was definitely **NOT** on Reach.

"Where am I?" he questioned himself again.

His surroundings consisted of a lush forest filled with nothing but trees and other various nature bounties. He looked up into the sky and did not see the usual black fog that clouded the Reach skies, but a clear blue sky with no traces of pollution. The grass he was standing on had no traces of battle damage and the trees were in perfect condition. Obviously the planet or whatever this place was wasn't his home planet. Six tried to get in contact with any UNSC personnel but wasn't able to get a signal at all.

"Shit, this isn't good, I'm stranded on some godforsaken landmass in the middle of nowhere with no known friendly's in the area and no radar", Six said, clearly annoyed.

Looking over his equipment, he found there was smoothing up with his TAC-Pad, it was glowing a lighter blue, and had what appeared to be an MA37 and DMR on the screen.

"What the hell, did my TAC get destroyed?" he asked himself.

Tapping the Pad, something materialized on his back, it was the MA37! And in his hands, the M92 DMR soon appeared in his right hand! Six was shocked, although the TAC-Pad was advanced, there was nothing in its handbook about an internal storage system, so either his armor got an upgrade, or he is inside a dream.

_'The heck? The UNSC TAC-Pad has never done this before, what the heck is going on?'_ he thought to himself.

Steadying himself, he looked over the TAC-Pad and saw that pretty much every weapon, both Covenant and UNSC were in his inventory, with what appeared to be limitless ammunition. Six was shocked but hid it well, this TAC-Pad had just turned into a mobile armory for him, and it looked like he was ready for anything, Covenant or otherwise. Collapsing the pad's screen, Six took his time to look over his surrounding, using his motion tracker to scan for any hostilities while holding his DMR. Seeing there were none, he relaxed and thought over his situation; he was no longer on Reach and nowhere near any UNSC settlement, so this left him with no chain of command; another was that he didn't know where else to go, so it made no sense trying to head back, seeing he was likely listed "MIA" like all other SPARTANs. Heaving another heavy sigh, Six hefted his DMR and made up his mind.

"No point in sticking around, I should try to find civilization or at the very least shelter for the night", he said, walking.

With this as his only objective, Six jogged off, into the unknown once more…

Six had been jogging for about at least thirty minutes, his energy not even close to gone, however he was getting annoyed. The forest he was in showed no signs of ending and he was getting close to simply start using his brute strength to just get through the emerald hell.

"Damnit, where the heck is civilization?" he muttered.

Suddenly, he heard a large explosion coming ahead of him and he sprinted immediately in the direction of its blast. After about three minutes, he saw the exit and immediately looked out of the opening and saw he was on a cliff, overlooking a village of some sorts, using his enhanced visor he examined what appeared to be an invading army. Outside were men in ebon black armor, with medieval-class weapons (swords, shield, spears, etc.) and men in strange robes with books. Six was confused, when did people use ineffective arms like these, was he on an underdeveloped planet with no technological no-how, as he looked further, he saw the men in blood crimson armor with black highlights were trying to break into the village and saw inside the village were a motley crew of people, their leader wielding a large sword while clutching his injured side.

Suddenly, the blood crimson-clad men broke in with a huge explosion originating from the robed ones and rounded up the mercs. Six did not know what was going on, however he knew that these men in black were probably not friendly because as soon as the army rounded up the mercs, they began to harass the civilians, even beating a few. Six was seething with anger, these men were no better than the Covenant, using their superior technology and "religion" to destroy humanity. Stopping his observations, he atomized his DMR and went for his Magnum, equipping it to his side and cocked the safety off his Assault Rifle. Prepared, he stepped back and prepared to annihilate the enemies below.

_'Once more into the Maw of Battle, eh Jan?'_ he thought.

With that he jumped straight down into the soon to be battlefield…

"So Ike, will you beg for mercy as I prepare your head for lord Gharnef?" the New Dolhr Knight Captain said snidely as he pointed his sword at his neck.

"Never! I will not bow down to Gharnef, nor will I bow to his foolish emperor Medeus!" he shouted in defiance.

The village of Hados was attacked by the New Dolhr Empire, Hados was on the border to the Grand Capital of the Alliance, so it was imperative that they protect it from the Dolhr Ike and his band of mercenaries were sent out to destroy their presence. However they soon realized that it was more than just a "small" attack force and they were soon overwhelmed as Dolhr sent their elites to push them back, and in the process injuring Ike with a Venin arrow. Sealing themselves within, they were soon rounded up and now being forced to watch as Ike was about to be executed, his only sister Mist silently crying.

"Foolish, simply foolish; you would throw away your life to simply protect your dying kingdom, you Ike are simply that, a fool!" the captain shouted.

Ike looked back and saw his sister and fellow mercenaries with looks of despair and sadness as the Hero of Tellius spoke his last words to his beloved sister.

"Mist, please don't be scared, I'll always be with you, so…please…don't cry", he spoke quietly.

Looking in her brother's eyes, Mist silently nodded her head, as Ike lowered his head and resigned to his fate.

"Now, Ike of the Greil Mercenaries prepare to-!"

"AGGGHHH!"

Everyone looked back to see that one of the soldiers flanking the back of the captain was now covered in a thick cloud of dust. The soldiers next to him on the ground in shock soon saw as the dust faded away, they clearly saw the soldier was crushed under what appeared to be a human in heavy armor, his helmet's visor reflecting all around. The knights who were still on the ground soon got up and pointed their lances at him as the strange warrior simply walked away from the corpse as if it was nothing. The Captain of New Dolhr marched forward, pointing his sword at him.

"Who are you, a reinforcing warrior for the Alliance?" he questioned while snarling.

The warrior simply stood there, as the sword was pointed at him, not even shaking in fear at the captain's sword pointed at him. The captain now annoyed, once again stated his claims.

"Answer me now peasant or I will spill your blood here and now!" he shouted, his sword now at the edge of his throat.

"I think you should reconsider that…" he spoke ominously.

The captain was unfazed and simply pressed the sword closer and growled out, "you have a lot of nerve peasant, demanding something from your superiors, if I wanted, I could simply slit your throat here and now!"

Six simply snickered darkly and all the soldiers near became immediately afraid. His laugh lacked any emotion aside from bloodlust and darkness, and sent shivers down the spines of everyone who heard it, event Ike and his mercenaries were chilled by his cold voice.

"You shouldn't make threats like that, I might just take them seriously…" he said even more darkly.

The captain began to back off; Six's death aura was immense, it felt like they were all looking at death himself. Steeling himself, he gave a discreet order to surround the warrior; soon enough, Six was flanked from all sides by soldiers.

"Peasant, you have just made yourself an enemy of New Dolhr, and as such you will be treated as one. Soldiers, kill this heretic, make it slow and painful…"

Ike tried to get up, but the weight of his shackles was too much for him.

"Get out of here! You'll be killed!" he shouted.

"Please! Don't do this; you don't have to-mmph!"

Ike looked back and saw Mist now being gagged by one of the nearby soldiers. His blood boiled as the soldier trailed his index finger along her neck.

"You talk too much, I wonder if you'll shut-up if you had some "persuasion"…" he spoke, licking his lips lustfully.

Mist whimpered as he got closer to her, however before he could do anything a huge smashing sound came from the direction of Six. They all looked to see that Six had created a huge crater with his fist; everyone who saw this was shocked at his brute strength, the soldiers who were surrounding him now shaking in fear.

"I will only say this once: leave this village or I will stain it with your blood…" he spoke once more, low and dark.

The Captain was scared but composed himself, he remembered he had archers and mages hidden in high places and raised his sword at him.

"Bah! You think you can kill me! US! You are both foolish and brave, two things that should not be at once…SOLDIERS, KILL THIS BUFFOON!" he shouted.

The soldiers around him charged Six, however they were in for a surprise.

"Fools…"

With lightning speeds, Six immediately charged the first soldier he saw and kneed him straight in the face his corpse being sent a good distance. The soldiers stopped their attack immediately; never before had such strength and speed existed in the entire world, nor in history. The once brave soldiers who charged him were now once again on the ground trembling as Six simply looked at the captain.

"**That** is just a taste,** this** is your last warning…leave or die…"

The captain however refused to admit defeat, for if he did fail, his dark lord would have him killed in the most horrendous way possible.

"I-I will NOT, I will not let you tarnish New Dolhr, nor my day of glory! Soldiers! Overwhelm and kill him, NOW!"

Sure enough, the soldiers were once again up and began charging Six. Looking at all of them, he saw only about sixteen men with spears and shields, five with slim, katana like swords, and four in heavy armor\. In total, only twenty-five going home in rags of blood, Six simply stood there and waited until the soldiers got close.

"Die…"

Six dodged the spear and ripped it from the man's hand, the soldier staggered as it was ripped from his gasp and as he looked up, Six used the staff portion of the lance and knocked the man so hard his head snapped and he was dead immediately. Soon enough it became hell. Three of the swordsmen rushed him and tried to slice at him, but he simply used his superior speed and strength to get behind one and snap his neck, killing another with a cross to the face that sent him into a house wall. The last jumped and tried to use the sun glare to his advantage however Six simply jumped and went up to eye level with him, and grasping the man's face, threw him to the ground. After landing, the rest of the spearmen charged him; pulling out his KA-BAR and Emile's Kukri, charged the soldiers. It was too easy. His enhanced strength and speed made it easy to cut down the soldiers one by one with amazing speeds; blood flowed from all their open wounds, as their dead and dying bodies lay on the ground.

Heavy footsteps came from behind and he saw the four Knights marching towards him, running forward, he **smashed** the helmet of the leading knight, killing him instantly, pressing off the man's breastplate, he rocketed into the next knight and tackled him into a wall, crushing the poor knight within his armor. The other two were simply standing holding their spears in defense; Six just rushed the first to his right and kicked his kneecap in, sending the large knight to the ground screaming, turning to the other, he jumped onto the large knight and punched him square through his breastplate, blood pouring from the wound as he fell dead, turning to the still screaming knight, he snapped his neck and turned to see the carnage. There were now a total of twenty-five soldiers dead by his hands, his fists and armor bloodied, yet his resolution unwavering. Turning to the captain, he decided one last time to "negotiate" his offer.

"You have only seen a portion of my abilities I will give you one last chance. Cut your losses and pull out…"

The captain simply stood in place, his blood now cold at the sight of his best men slaughtered without even the slightest hesitation, or mercy. Six simply stood there, awaiting an answer. Glacing left and right, the captain made the call.

"Archers fire!"

Six turned around and saw five archers with heavy bows aiming their bows at him. Simply turning towards their position as the arrows began to fly.

***Thwak* *Thwak* *Thwak***

The arrows flew towards Six and…

***Ping* *Ping* *Ping***

…did nothing. The arrows shot from their bows simply bounced off Six's armor like it was nothing. The archers lowered their bows in shock and fear as Six simply stood there, unfazed from the barrage. Looking at the archers, Six pulled the Magnum from his hip and aimed it at the first archer.

***BANG!***

The 12.7x40mm HE-AP round went straight through the man's head and out the other end. Turning to the remaining archers, he fired another four rounds, three lethal body shots, and one another headshot. Turning to the captain, Six pointed his pistol at the group; they all flinched away as it was pointed at them, Six was smirking under his helmet at the sight, this was just a taste of the UNSC's firepower and yet these idiots were trembling at the mere sight of it.

"Pathetic, that was just a sidearm, and you call yourself a captain?" he taunted darkly.

As he approached, his HUD displayed two incoming objects and jumped out of the way. As he dodged, he saw two large fireballs zooming straight past him, looking to the captain, he saw two men in strange robes with books in their hands chanting something again.

"Hah, I am not afraid; these mages are more than a match for you and your strange armor and weapons!" the captain boasted.

As Six looked, he switched his armor-tech to armor lock as two more fireballs headed straight towards him. Locking his armor, the mages could only watch in horror as the fireballs simply reflected off and went back to them; taking advantage of their stunned bodies he fired two more rounds at the mages, killing them both instantly as the rounds ripped through their weak armor. Looking towards the remainders, he stared at the captain and fired the pistol into the man's center chest (near the ribs). The man fell to the ground in pain as Six approached, loading a fresh magazine in the Magnum; looking up, the captain only had time to mutter one last thing as Six approached him.

"W-what are you…?"

Six simply pointed the Magnum in the man's face and humored the now dying captain.

"A SPARTAN…"

***BANG!***

With that, the captain was dead, a large hole in the man's forehead, looking to the crowd, he saw that the remaining enemy soldiers had began fleeing, leaving behind their prisoners. Putting his Magnum back on his hip, he went over to Ike and ripped the chains that bound him off, then went over to the other Mercenaries and undid their bindings.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked in monotone.

No one responded, just stared at the pure carnage and death that Six left behind, all the New Dolhr troops (aside from the ones that fled) effectively eliminated, not a single one alive. Ike was the first to recover as he picked up Ragnell and went over to Six.

"Yes, thank you for asking, but I must ask something"

Looking towards Ike, who was now up and fully recovered due to Rhys' healing, he saw that there were looks of fear and mistrust in their eyes, mostly coming from the raven haired youth, and the ponytailed archer. Getting wary, Six drew his Assault Rifle and flicked the safety off.

"Who are you? I mean no offense, you are dressed as a Knight, but have the strength of a Berserker, and the speed of a Myrmidon, so I must wonder, are you a human or something else?" he asked, trying to be polite.

Six saw that Ike was trying to make sure he wasn't a hostile, nor be disrespectful to him and lowered his MA37 and saluted.

"SPARTAN-B312 of the UNSC SPARTAN-III Commando program, Rank: Lieutenant, call me Six" he spoke, still saluting.

The other mercs looked at one another confused, SPARTAN, what class was that? Another was why he was associating his name with only letters with the majority of numbers within it. However before the rest of the mercenaries could ask any more questions, Mist ran over to her brother and started to cry into his shirt.

"Ike, a-are you okay, I mean you were, you were…" she sobbed out.

"I'm okay Mist, I told you I'll never leave you, so don't cry…"

The two embraced in a passionate hug, with the mercenaries smiling at the sight. Six however felt his chest hurt at the sight, as he remembered his life before he became a SPARTAN-III*.

_'Sometimes I wonder…'_ he thought, thinking back on everything that happened before it all ended*.

"Sir I know you probably want to be with your family, but those soldiers that just fled are probably alerting their main force, so I think we should get patched up and ready for their counter-assault", he told them, silently regretting interrupting the moment between the two.

Ike looked over and nodded, seeing the truth in the situation and went over to his mercs, giving the command for them to take their weapons, and gather the enemy weapons as well. However, before Six could help them, his motion tracker pinged up and he turned to the opposite direction to see…

_'Pegasi and dragons?'_

A group of pegasi riding warriors was approaching their position with several dragon riders flanking them on both sides, soon enough, the back gates began to reopen and several mounted units, armored men, spearmen, and other units ventured in. Taking his Assault Rifle to this shoulder, he was prepared to fire, until Ike went over and held his arm up to stop him.

"Stop, they are our reinforcements", he told Six.

Six simply nodded and rested his rifle in his hands. As the pegasi landed, a woman in regal white armor with a sword at her right hilt got off and began to approached, a woman in a white jacket with a sword and a man in green armor with a spear flanking her. Ike began to kneel, Six still standing. The small army of soldiers was looking over the carnage, astonished and horrified at the sheer bloodshed. The woman, obviously the queen looked at Ike and spoke.

"Sir Ike, I assume that you will tell me what in Ashunera's name happened here?"


End file.
